lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Super godzilla 2
i was on the internet when i found a game called super godzilla two: wrath of the fire god. i downloaded it and the logo looked like a generic horror logo, i played as godzilla and anguirus first were on earth in a heated battle against the mutos, anguirus soon killed the hokmuto by impaling it, when it died it fell into a pit of blood, i saw how bad the game was with horror. the mutos were killed but their blood boiled out of their body a flew into space, mothra and rodan soon came in to fight megaguirus , they fought a battle as orphanages were burned by the anoying fly, batra soon came in and impaled megagurius and to volcano the three earth flyers met up with godzilla, anguirus and king kong to go investigate, the cosmo twins went to the goverment to help explain, soon the xelians arrived to investigate a dig site with bagan's remains, the xelians used a force feild to cover up their excavation, anguirus and batra came in to stop them so they released mecha king ghidorah. i saved the game and went to sleep. i had a nightmare about weirld symbolls, DESTROYAH (in an over dramatic voice) and red, i was weirded out so i went out to g fest to think, i continued playing super g 2, i defeated space godzilla and hyper mecha king ghidorah, space godzilla bled out pure energy and the area exploded. i made a chart of the oddities: very soon i saw the ragtag group on the moon fighting a modified gigan and a weird human like robot, i knew this was a infamous cancelled kaiju by toho in bride of godzilla, she was cut in half by gigans hand when mothra ripped it off by luring laser disks to gigan's head and hand. the robot BLED i was confused even more confused gigan soon fled holding the remains of robot dughter like she was louis lane. eventually i saw an amalgam of mecha king ghidorah batra and angirus ,i soon had to kill the monster, i did not want to. i soon had more nightmares with red, destroyah and now bagan were chanting " iungere diaboli" i just got tired of this so i woke up to beat the game. i killed biolante, mechagodzilla, ebirah, megalon kiryu and eventually destroyah came to fight godzilla, he still beckoned me as the devil dragon stubled till he spilt into billions of micro forms. i felt thrilled after i had a kind of satanistic reaction. i soon fought a resurected bagan in a new AWESOME demonic form. i was exited to kill him , i soon killed him but after , after , after........................... GUYS the writer of this has gone mad he has started killing for this red guy... i am scared. PLEASE FOR THE HOLY LOVE OF JESUS CHRIST AND HIS ALL LOVING FATHER GOD dont play super godzilla 2 i hopehodoolumhoodlum sees this Category:Vidya games Category:Crappy ms paint drawings